


demon

by pretiare (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, i need to stop being lazy and write a really long fic again tbh, ooc tbh, reverse au where marco is the demon and tom is the human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom woke up today, he didn’t know that he was going to accidentally summon a fucking demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demon

**Author's Note:**

> hONESTLY. like HONESTLY I SHOULD STOP.
> 
> i didnt plan on writing a reverse!au since someone already did it buT when i read what they wrote i t.... wasnt... what i thought it would be?? basically it didnt reach my expectations so ehre i am. its also short bcause i suck writing long fics sigh. probably cheesy because i listened to shirebound and busking because opm thats why. probably too ooc 
> 
> idk if i should continue this to be honest.

When Tom woke up today, he didn’t know that he was going to accidentally summon a fucking demon.

He truly did not expect that he was going to summon a demon in his own, but since he never _ever_ got over his stupid crush on Star and he’s still trying to win her over, he thought he can summon a demon to impress Star.

It was the worst thing he ever did to be honest, because the demon he summoned _wasn’t_ even _that_ scary, at least he didn’t look scary as he was asleep but still. He summoned an incredibly petty, weak (and cute) looking demon, which sucks because everything seemed to go wrong for Tom.

The demon looks all over the place, clearly surprised that he was transported. Tom takes a look at him; the other was wearing a red jacket, and had pale grey skin. He also had two eyes, which wasn’t _that_ weird but, the color was a striking red that was gentle at the same time, that made Tom feel generally uncomfortable. He also had two nubby horns on his head, which Tom found adorable. (Not that Tom will say it out loud though.) 

The demon’s eyes then fall on Tom and grins, which makes a shiver run down Tom’s spine.

“Well this is awkward! Never met a human being with three eyes before!” He says which makes Tom confused. Three eyes? That wasn’t right at all, Tom only had two eyes. “Well, never actually met a _real_ human being, only talked to them about making deals and stuff. Except for that weird kid but she probably wasn’t even human. Probably should cut off all contact with her to be honest, she’s too dangerous.”

“Three eyes? You’ve got to be joking with me, I successfully summon a demon and I get someone with eye problems?” Tom says a bit too loudly, “This is bullshit!”

“Whoa there, no need to get all angry, also this demon has a name and most definitely do _not_ have eye problems. I’m Marco by the way.” Marco says, giving Tom a lopsided grin.

“Well okay _Marco_ , which probably isn’t your real name.” Tom says, feeling his anger coming. He really should sign up for anger management classes to be honest. “Where’s this so called _third eye_ if you say you don’t have eye problems.”

Marco tilts his head to a side and then points to his forehead.

“Okay, now you’re just fucking with me.” Tom says, putting a hand over his forehead. “There’s nothing there!”

“Do you not know?” Marco asks, “Human folk usually can’t see us demon folk unless they had a third eye. A third eye is something that lets you see us and other spirits by the way.” He explains, “Now, that I successfully proved that I don’t have eye problems, how about a name, sweetcheeks? You already know that to scream tonight, but unless you forgot, then I can repeat my name again.” Marco grins coyly at him.

Tom turns red at this, “Just for that, I’m not gonna give my name to you!”

“Come on!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should continue this tbh so setting this as a tentative incomplete.
> 
> also on tumblr on pretiare.tumblr.com!!


End file.
